Arcee
Profile "Looks are always decieving." Arcee is a strong, independent femme with a strong sense of self. She does not like having others do things for her, preferring to instead show her own skill and strength through her own actions. She has never liked relying too heavily on others, relying on herself instead to prove that she has what it takes to handle herself in the field and off. Her appearance often makes others think of her as weak or frail, so she does everything in her power to prove otherwise. She's also strong, and not just physically. Arcee is stalwart and brave and willing to do anything for her friends to help them. She is just as ruthless to her enemies as any of her mech comrades and isn't afraid to show it when push comes to shove. She doesn't break easily and has, many times, proven just how tough she really is. Even in the face of insurmountable danger, she is often unshakable. Early on, as one of very few femmes in a mech's world, she was forced to put herself forward more often than not to prove herself. Her friends are her primary concern and though tough, she has a very motherly side as well. Those that are closest to her have probably seen how she can go from shooting a Decepticon in the face to turning to a friend to check their injuries with all the gentleness of a parent. This is the side of her those closest to her know best. She's just as at home taking care of her friends as she is on the battlefield. No one hurts her friends. That is, no one. Threaten them, and you will have one extremely angry femme on your hands, as so many have learned. If someone does harm to anyone she's close to, she's very likely to put herself in harm's way to help them. Having spent a great deal of time alone, she's very purposeful in this drive and want not to be alone again. Also, Arcee's almost motherly nature at times also makes her a very nurturing sort. She'll take care of you if you need it, offer a shoulder if you're upset, or just lend an audio if you need to rant. An excellent conversationalist, she'll help you talk out your troubles over a spot of energon if it's what you really need, or go a round or two with you in the training room if you need to burn off some energy. If it'll help you feel better, she's usually more than happy to help. A sweet, kind, and loyal Autobot to her friends, Arcee is also a merciless, lethal warrior to her enemies. Her intelligence, quick wit, and coolness under fire make her invaluable to the Autobot cause. She is very protective of Danny Witwicky. Skills: Diplomacy, Guerilla Tactics, Strategy, Snowboarding History Notes * Arcee is a lot tougher than she looks. * The rumors are true; Arcee is fastidious about her appearance and has a paint shower in her room to do touch-ups without making a mess of the room at large. * Despite teasing implicating further, Arcee harbors feelings that really can only be described as "motherly" toward Danny. Logs 2027 *Flaming Nuisance - A group of Decepticons raid for oil... and end up playing catch with grenades 2028 *Log: They call her "Coffee" because she grinds so fine! - Arcee and some of the other Autobots enter into a snowboarding competition on Nepsa, the Ski Planet. Trivia: This event was the origin of the "Giant Robots are Unthemely" joke due to a ruling against giant fight-preventing robots by that time's Scourge. 2029 *New Prime, New Danger - Rodimus Prime returns, but why is he so keen on putting up a border fence to keep out Mexicans? *Kick Back And Relax - Whilst at one of Shockwave's towers doing some data entry and filing, a group of Decepticons are ambushed by an Autobot elite strike team! *Inspection Time Again - Autobot City's UN inspection for 2029. Naturally, it goes horribly. *In The Line Of Fire! and In The Line Of Fire! (conclusion) - Things get ugly at the party celebrating Spike's inauguration to the UN. *Hot Hot Cerebro-Shell & Yamalia Action - Yamalia: The Decepticons lead an attack on Yamalia with their evil deeds and as always the Autobots come to save the day! Players ChibiJaime - March 2008-current category:femme